the_carrie_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Kydd
Sebastian Kydd is a central character in The Carrie Diaries, in which he is portrayed by Austin Butler. Serving as the primary love interest for Carrie Bradshaw, Sebastian comes from a wealthy family and has recently transferred to the local high school after being kicked out of his previous boarding school for sleeping with one of his teachers, in which Carrie's father represented him. But is now finding his love with Carrie. The series ends with him moving to California to start a skateboarding business. History Personality His personality: Sebastian is very caring and tries to always be there for Carrie and his friends. He is very nice and he also is a good listener. He admits that he does not have a 'killer instinct'. He has a lot charisma. Sebastian is also amazingly charming. Probably one of the most charismatic characters in any show. Physical Appearance Standing at 6'0, Sebastian Kydd clearly makes an impression on anyone he encounters. His deep blue eyes, sexy blonde hair, and his perfect bone structure, adds to up to the ultimate heart throb. He is portrayed by Austin Butler. Relationships Carrie Bradshaw This on and off relationship all started a year before their first day of high school when they spent the summer "hanging out" together. Which coincidentally ended up in their first kiss, but sadly Sebastian's parents were installing a pool in their backyard so they stopped seeing each other at the pool. 'Episode 1 - Pilot - '''In the beginning of the episode Sebastian is introduced as the "cool kid" while Carrie isn't as cool as it seems. She instantly look at him and knew that she knew him. which later we knew that she was attracted to him. Sebastian walks over to Carrie and calls her "Bradshaw" which made people wonder how they know each ther. Carrie fell into Sebastian's arms as her father is walking down the hall "reminding her of the last time it happened." '''Episode 2 - Lie With Me - '''This episode opens up with Sebastian and Carrie staring at each other, and they are about to kiss, but then Donna LaDonna interupts by opening her locker in between them. Carrie is worried though, although the bonus time with Dorrit, she doesn't really have time for Sebastian, turning him down for a so called to be "boring" dinner at the club where Carrie later finds out Donna LaDonna hangs out with him for the night, which makes Carrie feel somewhat "replaced." Carrie makes plans with Dorrit at the pool which she then cancels on due to Sebastian being there, sending Dorrit home upset. Tom then shows up at the pool during one of their soon to be annual "make out" sessions beginning. Tom takes Carrie away and Sebastian walks up to Tom and gives him a handshake that Tom approved of. At the end of the episode, Tom tells Carrie she can't see Sebastian giving no reason as to why just saying to "stay away" making her unhappy, still having feelings for him leaving them unresolved for the episode ending. '''Episode 3 - Read Before Use - '''In the opening of this episode, Carrie refers to Sebastian as "the boy of my dreams" as they exchange a smiling glance. This puts a damper on things due to the fact she is not allowed to date him according to her father who will give no reason, for now. Appearances Gallery Pilot_5.jpg Lie With Me_1.jpg Lie With Me_5.jpg Read Before Use_2.jpg Read Before Use_3.jpg Read Before Use_4.jpg Read Before Use_5.jpg Fright Night 12.jpg Fright Night 10.jpg Book Comparisons *In the novel, he drives a yellow Corvette. While in the show, he's seen with a red Porsche. *In the novel, he is shown to be a player. In the show, he's only dated two girls as of now, although he is a 'chess player'. *In the novel, he has a sister. In the show, he is an only child. *In the show, his parents have marriage and commitment issues. In the book, there isn't any mention of this. *In the novel, he secretly dates Lali, a friend of Carrie's. In the show, he doesn't cheat on her with any of her friends while they date (except his kiss with Maggie, and his affair with Vickie). *In the novel, he gets expelled from his previous school for selling drugs. In the show, he gets expelled for having sex with a teacher. *In the novel, he doesn't really care about Carrie. In the show Sebastian has said he loves Carrie and he was heartbroken when they split up. Category:The Carrie Diaries Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters